Mistake
by Heidinoune
Summary: Edward est le mec le plus populaire, Bella elle est invisible. Ils ont tout de différents rien ne les relient sauf peut être ce mystérieux évènement il y a 3 ans. Ils ne pensaient jamais ce revoir, ils vont être deçus...All Human


**Voila je me lance enfin sur FF, j'espère que vous aimerez ma fiction =D**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

I got nerve !

-Bella, Bella !, dit Emmett en me secouant

-Huuuum, marmonais-je encore endormie

-Allez la marmotte aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de ta dernière année à Forks High School, voyant que je ne réagissais pas il continua, et en plus Rosalie est là, dit-il et je le sentais sourire.

-ROSALIE EST LA !, criais-je en faisant un bond de mon lit

-Elle arrive, ce soir, rit mon frère

-Abruti, sifflais-je

-Va te préparer, je t'ammène, dit-il

-Non Emmett, je..., commençais-je

-C'est pas négociable, belly-bells, dit-il, allez go sous la douche !, dit-il en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

Je me regardai dans le mirroir tout en me lavant les dents, et ce que je vis ne me plus pas. Je suis Bella Swan, élève en dernière année de lycée, je suis invisible, au bahut je veut dire, personne ne me connait, et personne ne veut me connaître...Mais cette année tout va changer, rien ne sera plus pareil, je veut être populaire ! Mais sa va être dur avec un crétin de frère comme le mien, non mais me faire croire que Rosalie est là ! Rosalie est sa petite amie et accesoirement ma meilleure amie. Je finis de me laver les dents et alla sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Je sortis et m'envelloper dans une serviette, et commençais à sécher mes cheveux, je voulais changer, alors, je me fis un brushing, digne de Megan Fox, et me maquillais légèrement. Puis je sortis de la pièce et ouvirs mon armoire que j'avais secrétement remplis de fringues toutes plus chères et tendance les unes que les autres. Je choisi de prendre un jean slim plus que moulant avec un débardeur blanc, tout simple, des escarpins de 10cm de haut et ma magnifique veste en cuir. J'étais prête ! Je descendis, fis une bise sur la joue de mon père qui lisait son journal, pris mes clées de voiture mon sac et sortie, je montais dans ma voiture et me regardai dans le rétroviseur, cette année sera l'année de tous les défis...

J'arrivai, au lycée avec l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais quoi ? Telle est la question, je soupirai et marchais vers l'accueil, pour prendre mon emploi du temps. En entrant dans le petit bureau surchauffé je me figeai, sa ne pouvait pas être...Oh mon dieu ! Je posais une main sur ma bouche, et m'avanceais, il se retourna et...

-Bellissima !, s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans les bras

-Alec !, répondis-je, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, dis-je espérant qu'il soit définitivement de retour.

-Je suis de retour ! T''y crois ?! Sa m'a fait un choc ! Je suis ENFIN de retour à Forks !, s'écria-t-il un sourire purement idiot sur les lèvres, peu importe j'avais le même !

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !, dis-je des larmes sur mes joues

-Ah non pleure pas Bells, sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi, rit-il en essuyant mes larmes

-Désolée, c'est juste que..., commençais-je

-Je sais Bells, je sais, dit-il en me prenant par les épaules, tu as ton emploi du temps ?, demanda-t-il, je secouai la tête.

-Mme l'emploi du temps d'Izzy Swan, s'il vous plait, la secrétaire lui lança un regard meutrier, euh...excusez moi Isabella Swan, se rattrapa-t-il.

-Ici c'est Bella, lui expliquais-je alors qu'on marchait vers mon cours de biologie.

-Mais Izzy te va tellement bien, dit-il en faisant la moue

-Oui, mais je suis Bella, Izzy c'était..., commençais-je

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !, s'écria une voix derrière moi, je me retournai au ralenti et vu...Emmett ! Mince ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

-Alec, je t'adore chou-chou mais je dois y aller, dis-je en lui embrassant la joue, et je partis en courant, vers ma salle, ou je fonçais dans quelqu'un et atterie sur les fesses...

-Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je

-Ce n'est rien, mais on s'est déjà vu ?, demanda...Edward Cullen !

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de foncer dans Edward Cullen, le plus populaire du bahut ! C'est pas mon jour...Et il attend une réponse en plus.

-Euh...non, pas que je sache, mentis-je

-Euh...Je suis Edward Cullen, dit-il en me souriant et quel sourire...

Je flashais sur Edward Cullen depuis le premier jour ou je l'ai vu, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Alec, son cousin avec qui je suis devenue plus qu'amis c'est quasiment mon deuxième frère. Il m'a tout fais découvrir, du premier baiser jusqu'à la première cuite, en passant par ma première soirée;

-Isabella Swan, mais appelle moi Bella, dis-je en souriant

-Tu as quel cours Bella ?, demanda-t-il mais seigneur c'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy !

-Biologie avec Banner et toi ?, demandais-je en battant des cils

-Pareil..., murmura-t-il, je t'accompane, dit-il en me servant son sourire en coin.

Edward Cullen sans son sourire en coin c'est comme, une banana split sans chantilly ! Edward est le mauvais garçon de Forks, aussi le plus populaire ! Et il me parle ! A moi ! Le petit cafard insignifiant ! Izzy/Bella Swan ! Je vais réussir à être populaire, juste pour l'avoir lui !

Il m'accompagna alors jusqu'à dans la salle de classe, et là problème ! Soit je vais avec Jessica Stanley, une des plus populaires, soit à côté de Jacob Black le plus impopulaire du bahut, vous voyez le genre, boutonneux, des lunettes énorme, la peau tellement grasse qu'on pourrait y faire des frites et je ne parle même pas de ses cheveux. Si je vais avec lui c'est retour à la case départ...Tempis, je me dirigeais vers lui, mais Edward me devança.

-Excuse moi, mais Jessica aimerait être avec toi, tu veut bien, demanda Edward avec une voix mieilleuse.

-Euh...oui bien sur, Mèc, dit-il avec un accent horrible, en allant vers Jessica, tout le monde regardait Edward choqué et je faisais partit du lot, il s'assit à l'ancienne place de Jacob et me fis signe de m'asseoir également, je me tournais pour être sûre, que c'était à moi qu'il parlait et vis Lauren Mallory, la plus populaire du lycée avec Tanya Denali bien sur, elle alla vers le siège à côté d'Edward, mais celui ci la stoppa avec sa main.

-Bella ? Tu viens, me sourit-il

Tout le monde m'observait, alors que je prenais place aux côtés d'Edward Cullen.

-Pourquoi tu..., commençais-je

-Parce que je voulais être à côté de toi, dit-il, tu es superbe comme ça

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant

-J'ai rien dit, tu es encore mieux quand tu rougis, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue, je rougis encore plus. Il rit. C'est à ce moment que le professeur fit son entrée.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Banner votre prof' de biologie pour cette année, bien nous allons commencer.

Le cours fut des plus barbants...Mais j'étais à côté d'Edward Cullen, il avait virer Mallory pour moi !! Ouiiii j'ai une folle envie de sautiller en plein cours, ce qui me fit rougir ce qu'Edward remarqua. Il écrit quelque chose sur une feuille qu'il me tendit.

Tu mange avec nous ce midi ?

Je pris quelques secondes, avant de répondre ! Edward Cullen, veut que je mange avec lui !! YES !!

Avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas...?

Pas du tout ma belle

Je rougis, salleté de trait de caractère, qui fais tout mon charme celon mon père. Mais attendez, Edward Cullen, m'a appelé ma belle ?! Comme quoi je suis douée !

Le cours se finit (enfin) et Edward m'attendait adossé contre le mur, tel un dieu grec, avec ses yeux émeraudes superbes, ses cheveux auburns...et son corps, un saint se damnerai pour lui ressembler, et ce canon veut manger avec moi !

-Tu m'attendais ?, demandais-je

-Oui, sourit-il, alors Bella, parle moi de toi

-Qu'est ce que tu veut savoir ?, l'interrogeais-je

-Voyons, couleur préférée ?, demanda-t-il

-Violet et toi ?

-Bleu, sourit-il, animal ?

-Tigre et toi ?, ris-je

-Puma, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil, je m'exclaffais, nourriture ?

-Italiano, souris-je en me tournant vers lui, alors que nous entrâmes dans le refectoire

-Italien, rit-il, et quel rire...Sandwich ou plat mystère, grimaça-t-il en arrivant au plats.

-Sandwich ! Je veut vivre moi !, dis-je

-Pareil, souffla-t-il, alors poulet ou thon ?

-Poulet !

-On est fait pour se rencontrer, rit-il

-Totallement d'accord, souris-je

Il nous dirigea vers la table des populaires, il ne restai qu'une seule place, Lauren me souriait sadiquement comme elle sait si bien le faire j'allais partir mais Edward me retint, huum sentir sa main sur mon poigné, le sentir me serrer un pur régal...Lauren regardait Edward choquée et elle n'était pas la seule.

-Lauren, je ne veut pas manger avec toi, je ne mange pas avec mes ex, dit-il froid.

Tout le refectoire, avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fixaient sur la scène, je devais ressembler à une tomate tellement j'étais rouge. Edward fixait Lauren les yeux noirs et le corps tendu, tel un chasseur près à bondir sur sa proie, et je trouve sa plus que sexy...

-T'as entendut mon frère, dégage barbie, siffla une petite personne que je reconnue comme Alice Cullen la soeur d'Edward.

Je regardai la table, elle était composée, d'Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale le meilleur ami d'Edward, Seth Clearwater, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Quil Ateara, Heidi Volturi, Alec, et Jane sa soeur. Qu'est-ce que Alec fou là ?! Je me tournai vers lui et il me sourit, je senti Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Lauren se leva et partie aux toillettes, personne ne fis rien, tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant que quelqu'un parle s'exprime, fasse quelque chose tout du moins, Edward me tint une chaise près d'Alice et je m'asseyai, alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour je me décidais enfin à rompre le silence.

-Merci, dis-je en ouvrant ma bouteille d'eau.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il

Et les conversations reprirent, aux autres tables en tout cas, ici le silence devenait pesant.

-Je suis Alice Cullen, soeur de cet abruti et petite amie de celui-ci, dit-elle en pointant Edward puis Jasper. Je sourit.

-Je suis Bella Swan, je suis la meilleure amie de ce crétin, dis-je en pointant Alec et meilleure ennemie de cette chose, dis-je en pointant Jane, Alice sourit de toutes ses dents, elle ne devait pas apprécier Jane non plus, en fait Jane et moi avons un passé chargé, nous nous adorions puis un jour elle m'a volé mon petit ami, donc qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit « la chose » dit Jane en mimant les guillemets.

-Tu sais parler ?, m'exclamais-je faussement, faisant éclater de rire toute la table, surtout Alice et Alec, Jane croisa ses bras et bouda.

-Je l'a-do-re !, s'éxclama Alice

-C'est ma meilleure amie !, dit Alec en tendant la main vers Jasper.

-C'est ma copine, imita Jasper en frappant dans sa main.

-La ferme !, dis-je en coeur avec Alice.

-Mais...on

-Mon coeur...

-ON A DIT LA FERME !, redis-je en coeur avec Alice.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire avec moi, tout le monde nous regardait, peut importe, je pense qu'un grande amitiée va naitre avec cette Alice.

Edward me regardait, je le sentais, et pour être honnête j'adore ça ! Je me tournai vers lui, et mon regard se perdit dans le sien, plus rien n'existait à par nous...

[ 6min 24s plus tard ]

J'étais toujours dans les yeux d'Edward. Une main passa dans mon champs de vision, je clignais des yeux, et eu un mouvement de recul, immédiat, Edward eu le même. Je relevais les yeux et vis que cette main appartenait en fait à Alice. Prise de court je me levais et partie vers mon prochain cours. Laissant Edward seul.

Quand j'arrivai tout le monde était déjà arrivé, mince ! J'allais frapper mais une main retint la mienne, attendez je connais cette main, c'est Edward ?

-Edward ?, demandais-je

-Tu es Izzy c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il

-Si on veut mais je préfère Bella, pourquoi tu..., commençais-je

-Non je veut dire tu es l'amie d'Alec, tu es Izzy !, dit-il

-Aucune importance, dis-je

-Tu comptais me le dire ? Ou faire comme depuis cette soirée ?!, il semblait véxé.

-Ecoute...je

-Ne viens plus jamais me parler, dit-il froid avant de partir.

J'allais le rattraper mais quelqu'un attrapa ma main me bloquant. Je le regardais s'éloigner, une seule et unique larme coulant sur ma joue.

-Laisse lui du temps Izzy, tu ne peut pas refaire ta vie, dit Alice

-Je peut essayer, laisse moi lui parler..., suppliais-je

-Non Izzy, les choses ont changées tu n'as plus 15 ans..., murmura-t-elle

-J'ai fait une erreur ! Une fois dans ma vie ! Je ne mérite pas ça pour autant !, criais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face, et ne m'appelle pas Izzy ! Izzy est morte ! Tout comme lui !, dis-je en partant.

Ma vie a changéé, Izzy est morte maintenant je suis Bella. Depuis cette soirée, cette seule et unique soirée qui a tout changé.

**Flash Back**

J'avais 15 ans et c'était les vacances d'été, Alec avait déménagé en Afrique et j'étais allée chez lui pendant une semaine, là bas j'avais rencontrer Edward et deux autres garçons James et Démetri, des cousins éloignés venus comme moi pour les vacances, le dernier soir Alec avait organisé une énorme fête, j'en avais jamais vu d'aussi énorme.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais on avait fini avec Alec, Jane, James, Démetri, Edward, et d'autres personnes complétements défoncés autour d'un feu de camps. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment ou James est devenu beaucoup trop entreprenant, c'était le petit ami de James, bref, Alec et Edward ce sont battus avec lui et je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il a envoyé Edward dans les airs ! Alec m'a dit d'aller le rejoindre ce que j'ai fait et je l'ai ramené dans la ville de mon meilleur ami. On est arrivé dans la chambre et...

[ PdV Externe ]

-Izzy ?! Comment tu te sens ?!, demanda Edward affolé pour la jeune fille

-Sa pourrait, aller mieux j'ai vraiment eu peur, murmura la fameuse Izzy

Le jeune garçon la prit alors dans ses bras. Izzy s'y sentais bien, et lui était au comble du bonheur d'avoir cette magnifique créature dans les bras. Izzy releva la tête vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle était prête, elle le savait alors tout doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward, Edward répondit au baiser. Elle commeça à lui enlever son T-shirt, il se laissait faire, il la voulait, plus que tout, alors quand elle pose la main du jeune homme sur l'ourlet de son haut à elle, il lla regarda, dans les yeux.

-Fais moi l'amour Edward.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut...

[ 2 heures après ]

Izzy venait de perdre sa virginitée et elle était plus qu'heureuse, sa avait était merveilleux, Edward lui était aux anges, c'était aussi sa première fois également. Les deux jeunes était plus que comblés et ils se redirigèrent vers le feu, main dans la main, seulement ils n'y virent pas ce qu'ils voulaient...

Jane se tenait au dessus de James, un couteau dans la main, du sang partout, ils coururent vers elle, Edward s'occupa de Jane et Izzy, elle appella Alec.

[15 minutes après ]

Izzy s'affairait à faire revivre James, sans résultat, et elle finit en larmes dans les bras d'Edward. Alec arriva enfin, avec Démetri. Ils virent Izzy en larmes dans les bras d'Edward et Jane à côté en larmes, elle aussi. Edward leur raconta tout, mais garda pour lui les évenements plus que privés exécutés plus tôt avec Izzy. Edward et Alec ramenèrent les filles, dans le manoir. Alors que Démetri s'occupait du corps, ils avaient décidés d ne rien dire. Seul Démetri, Alec et Edward savent ou est les corps, les filles l'ignorent et personne ne sait pourquoi Jane à fais ça....

[ Le lendemain matin ]

Jane ne se rappelait de rien, personne ne lui dira voulant la protégée, Izzy est traumatisée et décide de changer de vie, Edward va à peu près bien, et espère revoir Izzy mais cela ne se passera jamais. Alec lui est mort d'inquiétude pour Izzy et fou de rage contre sa soeur. Démetri, lui va parfaitement bien, il a l'habitude...

En tout cas, tous se séparèrent et ne se revirent plus jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Fin Flash Back**

Voilà, depuis ce jour je ne suis plus Izzy, mais Bella, je n'ai jamais revue Edward, jusqu'au lycée ou j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, étant encore mal, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai changée, j'assume je vais mieux. Et je veut être populaire, je veut exister et non m'effacer comme je l'ai fait il y a 2 ans. Et plus que tout, je veut Edward...

J'en veut à Jane énorément mais on était tous défoncés, on aurait jamais dut les laisser seuls, j'aurai du être avec elle. Depuis ce jour Jane est j'en suis quasi-certaine une psycopathe, mais je ne peut pas la blamer; ni la faire interner. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est dangereuse. Ma vie à complétement changée depuis ce jour là. Je ne suis plus la même, mais je veut redevenir la même ! Je veut redevenir Izzy ! Je veut être à nouveau populaire, avoir des amis, aller à des fêtes ! Je veut redevenir moi, mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'Edward...

J'étais maintenant assise contre les casiers, la tête dans mes genous, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mes joues....

-Iz...Bella, bafouilla Alec

-La vie est si injuste, murmurais-je

-Je sais Bella, je sais, souffla-t-il

-Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi Jane ? Pourquoi..., je me rendis compte que je pleurais

-J'en sais rien Izzy...

-Izzy est morte Alec

-Non Bella, Izzy est là, tu es toujours la même, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon coeur.

-Non..., murmurais-je en posant ma main sur la tienne.

-On doit en parler, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, on doit le dire à Jane, dit-il

-Alec...sa va la détruire tout comme sa m'a détruit...

-Justement Izzy, tu paye pour ce qu'elle a fait.

-Mais au pire, tu as des nouvelles de Démetri ?, demandais-je la voix tremblante

-Oui...je...je l'ai revu, avoua-t-il, et il vaut mieux pas que tu le revoit Bella

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Le coup de James, c'était pas son premier

-Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?, je ne comprenais rien de se dont-il parlait.

-Il est dans des affaires louches

-C'est ton frère Alec !

-Ouais je sais et il est dans un réseau, qu'il faut mieux ne pas connaître !

-Tu le connais toi ?, demandais-je inquiète

-Peu importe, Bella, ces gens savent tout, je ne sais pas comment je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils savent et ils nous cherchent...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimait ce chapitre :)**

**Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort :$**

**Pensez au petit bouton vert :D**

**Bisous les Miss !! ;)**


End file.
